


be my lover

by spideyscoming



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Alternate Universe - Demigods, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demigods, Fluff, Getting Together, Greek!Hinata, Happy Ending, KageHina Week 2020, M/M, Roman!Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyscoming/pseuds/spideyscoming
Summary: There’s a soft hand on his cheek, and suddenly, he’s staring down into Hinata’s eyes; he thinks his eyes are brighter than the sun, and they're the prettiest shade of golden brown (he’s not even sure that’s a color). Have his eyes always been this lovely? Their faces are close enough that if Kageyama leaned down just a little bit more, he’d be able to kiss him. The idea of kissing the son of Apollo sounds so appealing to him, and he might be imagining it, but is Hinata staring at his lips?There’s no way, Kageyama’s mind says.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	be my lover

**Author's Note:**

> okok i'm back for kagehina week, day 5: supernatural. um, so a percy jackson!au isn't exactly supernatural, but greek mythology was on the list of examples, so i ran with the idea of a demigod au :D i'm actually really happy with this.... like so much.... anyway pls enjoy!!

* * *

In exactly seven months, Shoyo Hinata did the impossible: he befriended Kageyama; he doesn’t know how one minute the son of Apollo was afraid to even be near him, and now, all he does is bother the son of Neptune. Kageyama wants to say his life has gone downhill since then, but he’d be lying; if anything, he thinks the demigod has brought excitement—and a _fun_ rivalry—into his life.

They’re on the sand courts near the lake playing a quick two versus two game against son of Ares, Tadashi Yamaguchi, and son of Athena, Kei Tsukishima. The sun is shining brighter than normal, so he and Hinata opted to wear sunglasses and caps so as to not mess up their gameplay (“ _Wow, Bakageyama! We look like beach volleyball players!_ ”); it’s also _extremely_ hot today—so hot that Hinata felt the need to take off his orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. Kageyama’s not one to stare when he sees someone attractive, but he’s lost count of how many times he let the ball drop because he was ogling the son of Apollo.

Kageyama’s pretty sure Hinata has some kind of blessing given to him by his father because _gods_ , how can someone shine that brightly and have the nicest body at just twenty years old? It makes him feel like the workout regimen at Camp Jupiter can definitely be amplified to a more intense level, but he knows centurions would never go for it.

“Kageyama, watch out!”

He really needs to stop looking at Hinata, but he realizes this as the ball hits his face and knocks him down into the sand. It stings, and he can feel something dripping from his nose.

“Oops. My bad, your highness,” he hears Tsukishima smugly say.

Kageyama opens his eyes, and he’s thankful they made the decision to wear sunglasses or else he’s sure the sun would’ve melted his eyes off. His vision is a little blurry, the sting from the hit is still there, and wait— _since when did Hinata have a twin?_

“Oi, Kageyama! How many fingers am I holding up?” Hinata number one asks, but he’s confused because Hinata number two is the one lifting four fingers.

“Why didn’t you tell me you have a hot twin?”

Tsukishima bursts out laughing at his question, and Kageyama is irritated because it’s a valid concern; he’s tempted to get up and smack the ball into the son of Athena’s face, but quite frankly, he doesn’t think he can even stand.

There’s a grin on Hinata number two’s face, but Hinata number one is the one who speaks. “Yeah, I’m taking you to the infirmary. I think you have a concussion.”

Kageyama’s sure he doesn’t have a concussion; he thinks Hinata number one is overreacting. He just wants to get back to the game, so he can remind Tsukishima who the better volleyball player is. He’s trying to tell Hinata number two his idea, but then he feels a strong, _firm_ arm wrap around his waist while another arm grabs a hold of his right arm. He looks over to see Hinata number one (or is it number two?) squatting down beside him in an attempt to stand him up.

“ _OOF!_ Help me out here, Bakageyama. You’re heavy,” the son of Apollo groans.

“Your arms are really nice,” the son of Neptune says in a daze. “Can I touch them?”

Tsukishima’s laughter fades out as Hinata helps him walk off the court and towards the infirmary.

* * *

Kageyama wakes up with a headache. He’s lying down on a bed, wet towel on his forehead, and a bandage covering his nose. He didn’t think it was possible, but _holy Jupiter_ , it’s so much hotter in the infirmary than it is outside; he’s not sure what could’ve pissed off Apollo so bad that he decided to make it hotter than the Underworld.

He looks around the room and spots a few other demigods lying down on beds identical to his; some look like they have gruesome injuries and others, like himself, are merely there for a minor incident. He’s looking around for Hinata—or his nonexistent twin—but to his disappointment, he’s nowhere to be found.

“ _Yahoo, Tobio!_ ”

 _Oh, absolutely not,_ he thinks. Kageyama quickly shuts his eyes in order to appear as if he’s sleeping, but Camp Jupiter’s praetor is not that stupid.

Oikawa snatches the towel off his forehead and slaps it against his face. “ _OW!_ What the fuck was that for, asshole?”

The son of Venus blows him a kiss and gives him a wink. “That’s for ignoring me, Tobio. Now, what’s this I hear about you having a concussion?” He smirks, and Kageyama detects a hint of amusement in tone when he asks the question; it makes him want to punch the look off his face.

“Stupid son of Athena spiked the ball into my face,” he mutters with embarrassment.

Oikawa laughs. “If he’s Athena’s kid, then I don’t think he’s the stupid one, Tobio. Besides, a little birdy told me you were a little distracted throughout the match.”

At this moment, Kageyama wants nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow him whole; there’s one thing he hates more than being around Oikawa: being made fun _by_ Oikawa. He’s trying to come up with an excuse, so he doesn’t sound as stupid as he feels, but his brain comes up empty (he blames it on the concussion).

“Shut up,” he huffs in annoyance. “The same thing would’ve happened to you if you were playing with a shirtless Iwaizumi.”

Oikawa narrows his eyes. “Fair point. Unfortunately for you, that has yet to happen to me, so I still win.” This draws out an eye roll from Kageyama—leave it to Camp Jupiter’s leader to make this a competition—and Oikawa continues, “Anyway, I only came by to make sure you’re okay that way I don’t have to fill out one of those life threatening injury reports. Have they cleared you yet? The _Argo V_ takes off tomorrow, and if you miss it, then you have to—”

“—find my own transportation back home or wait till the Greeks go visit. I know the rules,” Kageyama comments with exasperation. He doesn’t hate his praetor, but sometimes, he becomes a handful; he’s not sure how Iwaizumi deals with him. “But no, I woke up just before you graced me with your presence, so I haven’t spoken to whoever took care of me,” he sarcastically says.

He receives another smack from the towel, but at least he saw this one coming. “So rude, Tobio. I hope this accident doesn’t prevent you from doing your duties as a centurion.”

“Oh, it won’t!” A cheerful voice interrupts.

The son of Neptune turns his head to see Hinata standing at the foot of his bed; he’s wearing his Camp Half-Blood shirt again, and even though he’s no longer sweating, there’s still a glow around him.

 _There’s no way he just glows all the time_ , he thinks.

“Sunny! Perfect timing.” There’s a glint in Oikawa’s eyes that Kageyama does not like because nothing good ever comes from it. “Is our precious Tobio cleared to go home tomorrow?”

He wants to go home—really, he does—but these past three days flew by so fast that he feels as if he didn’t get to spend any time at all with the son of Apollo. The thought of going back to Camp Jupiter leaves him disappointed; all he wants to do is play volleyball and spar with Hinata.

Kageyama turns his head and does his best to give Hinata a look that screams ‘ _Please say no, please say no_ ’, and he’s grateful his friend understands him so well because he tells Oikawa that Kageyama is unfit to fly out tomorrow, and they want to monitor him for the next few days. He’s never had the urge to kiss someone, but if he could, he’d kiss stupid, good looking Hinata right about now.

_Good looking?_

He ignores his brain and focuses on trying not to smile at the face of horror Oikawa is making; the son of Venus excuses himself and says he needs to speak to Iwaizumi because _oh my gods_ , will their _poor_ Tobio be okay? Kageyama meets Hinata’s gaze, and the look on his face tells him that the son of Apollo is also trying not to smile at the mess in front of him.

Kageyama’s excited for the days to come.

* * *

Turns out, Hinata was telling the truth when he said they’d be monitoring Kageyama for the next few days, much to his dismay; eight days later, he’s discharged from the infirmary and can finally hang out with his friend. He thinks it’s smooth sailing from there, but when Yamaguchi asks him for advice on what to get Hinata for his birthday, he panics.

“Oh my gods, that’s not today, is it?” Kageyama asks a little too loudly.

Yamaguchi spends the next few minutes calming him down because ‘ _No, Kageyama. His birthday is two weeks from now,_ ’ is not enough for the fear to leave his body. Now he’s left wondering what he could give someone who likes everything and everyone? Then he starts freaking out because _holy Jupiter_ , Hinata is just about friends with everyone at Camp Half-Blood, which means he’ll be getting several gifts, and Kageyama wants his to be special and stand out from the rest.

Kageyama’s mind is racing at a million miles an hour, thinking of gift ideas when there’s a tap on his shoulder, and he expects to see Yamaguchi, but it’s Hinata. “I can hear your brain malfunctioning, Bakageyama. Just because you’ve been cleared doesn’t mean you’re free to hurt yourself again,” the son of Apollo teases.

The insult is enough to snap Kageyama out of his crisis, and he slaps the back of Hinata’s head. “Shut up, dumbass. Why didn’t you tell me your birthday’s coming up?”

“Because I didn’t think you cared,” Hinata responds as he rubs the spot where Kageyama hit him.

He narrows his eyes at the answer. How could he not care? Hinata is his favorite person to see, and if he’s being honest, he’s the only person he’d be okay with seeing on a daily basis; his days are significantly better and brighter when Kageyama spends time with him. His life with Hinata is different from his life without him at Camp Jupiter. He’s not miserable back home, but if Hinata were there, he knows he wouldn’t spend so much time sulking and snapping at the First Cohort.

_For fuck’s sake, I thought about kissing you. How could I not care?_

“Of course, I care. You’re my friend, idiot,” Kageyama says sincerely. “You should tell me what you want for your birthday.”

Hinata gives him a blank stare. “You’ve never bought someone anything for their birthday, have you?”

Kageyama’s face turns red and looks down at the ground. Is it that obvious? He’s never really had a close friend like Hinata, so he’s never had to buy anyone a gift before. “Just tell me what you want,” he mutters with embarrassment.

There’s a soft hand on his cheek, and suddenly, he’s staring down into Hinata’s eyes; he thinks his eyes are brighter than the sun, and they're the prettiest shade of golden brown (he’s not even sure that’s a color). Have his eyes always been this lovely? Their faces are close enough that if Kageyama leaned down just a _little_ bit more, he’d be able to kiss him. The idea of kissing the son of Apollo sounds so appealing to him, and he might be imagining it, but is Hinata staring at his lips?

 _There’s no way_ , Kageyama’s mind says.

“You could give me anything, and I’d love it, Kageyama,” Hinata whispers, and why in the name of Pluto does it sound so _sexy_? The sound of his voice goes straight into Kageyama’s heart, and he’s positive he’s about two minutes away from needing to go back to the infirmary.

Not tearing his gaze away from Hinata’s, Kageyama swallows deeply and manages to choke out, “ _Oh._ Okay. Do you like cake?”

There’s a smile on Hinata’s face at the question. “Chocolate cake is my favorite,” he says, and then he’s tiptoeing, and his mouth is next to Kageyama’s ear. “But I like it better with blueberries sprinkled on top.”

Hinata’s mouth being next to his ear and the mention of blueberries makes him shiver. When he first met Hinata, he told Kageyama his eyes resembled blueberries, and back then, he wanted to smack the demigod, but now? It makes him feel like he’s being seduced, and the Greek demigod knows _exactly_ what he’s doing.

“Got it,” Kageyama croaks, and Hinata steps away from him with a smirk on his face.

“Wanna go to the mess hall? I’m kind of hungry,” Hinata says as if the past few minutes didn’t happen.

Kageyama’s mouth goes slack at the normalcy in his voice. He shakes his head and responds, “I think I need to shower.”

As he walks towards the showers, he acts like he can’t hear Hinata laughing at him.

* * *

He’s waiting for Hinata on a bench by the lake; the sun is setting and is reflecting beautifully off the lake. It’s the perfect spot to share with the son of Apollo on his birthday when he hands him his gift—the gift in question being a small chocolate cake with blueberries on top (he asked Asahi from cabin four to help him bake it); however, Kageyama wrote on the golden ribbon that sits on top of the cake, and it’s not nicest handwriting, but it’s the message that matters most (or at least that’s what Asahi said).

Hinata shows up a few minutes later, party hats in his hand, and with a blazing smile on his face.

“Kageyama!” He greets joyfully and plops down on the bench next to him. “I haven’t seen you all day. Where have you been?” he asks with a pout.

_Why is he so cute?_

Kageyama rolls his eyes and gently elbows him. “I was busy making this for you, dumbass.” He hands over the box the cake is sitting in and watches nervously as Hinata opens it; he’s not expecting for him to hate it, but he’s afraid it’ll be underwhelming, and he’d have disappointed the one person who matters most to him.

Hinata stares at the cake and doesn’t say anything; Kageyama’s brain starts to short circuit. He wants to say something to break the silence, but he doesn’t want to say the wrong thing and ruin his birthday more than he already has.

“Kageyama,” Hinata says quietly, “you’re not pulling a prank on me, are you?”

He shakes his head, still too afraid to say anything.

Hinata closes up the box and sets it away from them on the bench; Kageyama watches as he grabs his hand and drags him towards the lake. “What are we doing?” He asks as they set foot into the water, shoes still on; Hinata continues to drag him in until they’re waist deep.

“A couple of decades ago, there was a son of Poseidon who shared a kiss with his girlfriend under water,” Hinata tells him as if this was an important piece of history. “The Aphrodite kids talk about it a lot, and well, you’re the first son of Neptune to set foot on this camp since then, and I was hoping to—”

“—you want to do that with me?” Kageyama asks breathlessly.

It’s the first time he’s made Hinata blush, and he so _desperately_ wants to see that look on his face over and over again.

“Only if you want to.”

 _Venus, Aphrodite, whoever is listening right now: thank you_ , Kageyama prays.

Without letting go of his hand, he does what Neptune’s kids do best and sinks both of them underneath the water; he quickly forms a bubble around both of them and brings the son of Apollo closer to him. As he stares into his eyes, Kageyama recognizes the yearning look in his eyes, and it hits him: Hinata likes him back.

Kageyama caresses his face with one hand while holding Hinata’s waist with the other. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a while now,” he confesses.

Hinata laughs softly. “I know, Kageyama. I have, too.”

He moves his lips, so they graze lightly against Hinata’s, and says, “Then kiss me.”

Their lips meet for the first time, and now Kageyama understands why the Aphrodite cabin likes the idea of love. Hinata came into his life seven months ago, but within that time, no one has challenged him as much as he has or been there for him like him. Their friendship is more like a partnership, and partners are forever. Hinata is his partner.

When they break away, Kageyama mutters against his lips, “Happy birthday, Shoyo,” and as a thank you, Hinata pulls him back in for what could be considered the best underwater makeout session of all time.

Up on the bench, momentarily forgotten, is the birthday cake Kageyama made. Written on it are the words: **I LIKE U SHOYO. HBD!**

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u guys enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed writing it! i gave a little homage to my first otp (percabeth) with the last scene hehe. pls leave kudos and comments if u liked it mwah :*


End file.
